Rettung in der Not
by Eri-chama
Summary: Marron kann Chiaki nirgends finden, ist im etwas passiert? lest selbst


Das ist meine erste FF. Ich finde sie eigentlich ziemlich gut. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch. Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommis schreiben würdet. Also dann, viel Spass beim lesen!

eure Eri16

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rettung in der Not

Es war eine ganz normale Mission, die Maron zu erfüllen hatte. Sie sollte einfach einen Dämon bannen. Alles war wie immer, nur die Kamikaze konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Während sie die "falsche Schönheit" suchte, dachte sie nur an einen. Sindbad, oder besser gesagt, Chiaki. Liebte er sie wirklich oder lügt er sie wieder nur an?

Diese Frage ging Jeanne nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er sie schon versucht hatte, zu belügen. Was wenn er dasselbe noch einmal machen wollte? Der Schmerz stach immer noch in ihrem Herzen. Sollte sie ihm verzeihen?

Sie merkte nicht, dass sie schnurstracks in Richtung Dämon lief. Die Tränen standen in ihren Augen, doch sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Sie sprach,, Im Namen des Herrn, fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis und mache sie unschädlich! Schach matt!" Dieses mal, war sie schneller als ihr Gegner, Sindbad. Aber wo war er denn nur? Maron suchte ihn überall, doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden.

Zu Hause klingelte sie bei Chiaki, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Maron hatte plötzlich furchtbare Angst, ihm könnte etwas zu gestossen sein. Sie fragte Miyako, doch sie wusste auch nicht wo er war. Wieso mache ich mir überhaupt Sorgen um meinen Feind? Empfand sie doch etwas für ihn? Sie verdrängte den Gedanken vorerst, denn es war wichtiger ihn zu finden.

Sie lief schon zwei Stunden durch ganz Momokuri, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Auf einmal, hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie kannte diese Stimme, doch sie wollte nichts sagen. Es war Dr. Nagoya, Chiakis Vater. ,Hast du meinen Sohn gesehen? Ich kann ihn nirgends finden?" ,Woher soll ich denn wissen wo er ist?", fuhr in Maron an, sie drehte sich nicht um damit der Fragende nicht sah, dass sie weinte. ,Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat." Entscheidung? Was meint er damit? Maron überlegte. ,Ich werde ihn suchen und es ihm ausrichten", erwiderte sie,,Gehen sie ruhig nach Hause, ich werde ihn schon auftreiben." ,Okay, er kann jeder Zeit nach Hause kommen." Damit verliess der verzweifelte Vater Maron. Wo bist du nur, Chiaki? Hoffentlich ist dir nichts passiert. Sie flehte zu Gott.

Je länger sie unterwegs war, desto sicherer wurde sie in ihrem Entschluss ihm zu sagen wie sehr sie ihn braucht und liebt. Aber was, wenn er meine Gefühle nicht erwidert? Ihr kam ihr immer wieder die große Enttäuschung ins Gedächtnis. Sie lief immer wieder durch die ganze Stadt, doch ihr Geliebter war nirgendwo zu finden.

Wo kann er denn nur sein? Sie war den Tränen schon wieder nahe. Dann hatte sie eine Idee, Sindbad ist doch ein Seemann, wäre es denn nicht möglich, dass er im Hafen war? Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte Richtung Meer. Was sie dort sah, erschrak sie zu tiefst.

Ihr Geliebter hing an der Reling einer riesigen Yacht, offenbar schwer verletzt. Hinter im kamen zwei Männer zum Vorschein die jeweils ein Gewehr in der einen und einen Dolch in der anderen Hand hatten. ,CHIAKI, CHIAKI!", rief Maron immer wieder.

Der Gerufene schaute auf, auch wenn es sehr schmerzhaft war an diesem Schiff gefesselt zu sein, gab ihm die Anwesenheit seiner Angebeteten Kraft. ,Geh zurück du dummes Mädchen, sonst schmeißen wir ihn ins Meer!", forderten die Männer. Langsam ging Maron ein paar Schritte rückwärts,,So ist's gut.", lachten die Verbrecher.

,Fynn, bitte komm schnell zum Hafen! Es ist dringend!" flüsterte sie in ihr Kreuz. Der Engel kam so schnell es ging zu ihrem Schützling. Nachdem Fynn alles erzählt bekam, gab sie ihre göttliche Kraft in das Kreuz und Maron verwandelte sich in Kaito Jeanne.

Sie sprang leise auf die Yacht und überfiel die Kidnapper von hinten. Völlig überfordert, schossen sie mit ihren Waffen in die Luft, während Maron ihnen einen Tritt in den Magen gab. Eine Kugel erwischte sie jedoch schwer in der Brust, das war ihr aber egal. Mit letzer Kraft, befreite sie den Gefangenen, welcher an Deck sofort zusammen brach. ,Gott hilf mir, gib mir Kraft Chiaki ins Krankenhaus zu tragen, was mit mir passiert ist mir egal.", flehte sie Gott an. Er erhörte ihr Flehen und sie schaffte es, Chiaki ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Einige Tage später, erwachte dieser in einem Zimmer der Klinik. Sein erster Gedanke war Maron, denn er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihn gerettet hatte. Er setzte sich auf, die Schmerzen waren zwar zu spüren, aber nicht sehr schlimm. Neben ihm in einem anderen Bett lag sie, seine Retterin. Er schleppte sich an ihr Bett und umarmte sie zaghaft. Sie öffnete kurz die Augen lächelte mit ihrem einzigartigem Lächeln zu Chiaki hinauf, schlief jedoch gleich wieder an. Er schaute sie durch seine Tränen verschwommenen Augen an und streichelte ihr über das Engelsgesicht. So vergingen drei weitere Tage an denen Chiaki nicht von ihrer Seite wich, er weigerte sich auch die Untersuchungen mit zu machen. Trotzdem wachte Maron einfach nicht auf. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und zu ihm sprach,,Chiaki, ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?" ,Ja mir geht es bestens aber was ist mit dir ? Hast du große Schmerzen?". Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, da sie noch sehr schwach war. ,Weißt du, solange du bei mir bist, geht es mir gut. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht und mir wird immer klarer wie sehr ich dich brauche, weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich, Chiaki Nagoya und niemand anderen. Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch, egal was geschieht." Sie setzte sich auf, ihre Schmerzen waren groß, doch sie verbarg es. In den Augen des Diebes, der ihr das Herz geraubt hatte, standen Tränen. ,Ich... ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll, ich dachte du hasst mich. Du hättest ja auch guten Grund dazu, immerhin habe ich dich sooft verletzt. Ich liebe dich auch, egal ob du mir verzeihst oder nicht...", er wollte weiter reden, doch er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Statt dessen nahm er seinen Engel in den Arm und küsste sie. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen, doch er hatte Angst sie zu verletzen. Er löste seinen Klammergriff und sah ihr in die Augen. Diesmal war es Maron die ihn küsste, erst auf die Wange, dann auf den Mund, sie wollte nie mehr von ihm getrennt sein. ,Bitte lass mich nie wieder allein, mein Geliebter.", bat sie Chiaki. Er nickte und küsste sie erneut. Nein, er würde sie nie mehr allein lassen. ,Dein Vater meinte, du hättest die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.", fiel Maron ein. Doch der Angesprochene sagte nichts, sondern umarmte sie erneut. Nochmals küssten sie sich, sie waren für einander bestimmt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo das wars, hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kommis sind jederzeit erwünscht.

cu Eri16


End file.
